


Didn't See That Coming!

by Nariva



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kids Fight Dirty, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Dangers Of Fighting A Kid, This Totally Should Have Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Sivana stood tall over the superhero, smirking down at the boy. At long last the wizard's power would finally be-





	Didn't See That Coming!

     Billy slowly approached him, and Sivana smiled as he lowered his head. Good, the boy was finally done with this futile fighting. Sivana planted the staff before him, watching as the boy knelt before him. He could hear the demons purr in the back of his mind, whispering of all they could do together once the power of Shazam was theirs. Yes, _yes_ , he'd waited so long for this. After years of searching, of being disbelieved, the moment of his destiny was finally at hand! Sivana stood tall over the superhero, smirking down at the boy. At long last the wizard's power would finally be- The boy moved quick as lightning, slamming his fist into- _the pain_! The staff slipped from his hands, and he groaned as he doubled over and clutched himself. The boy laughed, light and high, as he caught the staff.

     "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Snickering now, the hero threw him back with a swing of the staff, and Sivana landed hard as he heard the crippled boy laugh.

     "Did you just punch him in the _nuts_!?" he asked his brother, and Billy nodded.

     "It worked the first time," he said, shrugging. Dusting himself off, Sivana slowly rolled to his feet. The boy wanted to do this the hard way, then? Fine, _they'd do it the hard way_.

**Author's Note:**

> I started laughing so hard in the theater when Billy knelt down before Sivana, I totally thought he was gonna punch him in the nuts again. Such a missed opportunity!


End file.
